A Flurry of WIngs
by acceberflame
Summary: Kaoru had the ideal life-succesful job, and friends. But something is missing. Why does she keep on thinking about the time when a handsome red-haired man rescued her from the streets? And why does she suddenly have the urge to go find him?
1. Default Chapter

**A Flurry of Wings- Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own Rurouni Kenshin

Kaoru Kamiya sat sullenly on the cement ground, huddled in a thin blanket as the frosty wind whipped against her face. Her once silky, raven hair was now limp, and her face was even paler now than in had ever been before. Her blue eyes, though, still gleamed like the ocean when the sun shone on it in the morning. No one noticed her huddled in the street corner. The streets of the bustling city were crowded, and the deafening roar of car engines was the only noise that could be heard.

"I really wish I had a nice, hot cup of coffee," Kaoru murmured to herself, snuggling deeper into the folds of the blanket.

But even that was impossible. She was a homeless now-doomed to live out the rest of her life on the streets, begging for money.

Kaoru remembered the good days, when her grandparents had still been alive. She had been a foolish and dumb teenager back then, with silly ideals of true love, and love at first sight. All those thoughts were gone now-gone with the wind. After her grandparents' death, there had been no money left, and she had had no choice but to move out.

"Mommy! Look! A pretty homeless lady!" came a delighted shriek from several feet away.

Kaoru looked to see a small girl with her mother. The girl dropped a twenty dollar bill into Kaoru's empty coffee cup and the duo walked away.

Kaoru looked to see a big, hairy hand grab her money.

"Hey!" she yelled. "That's mine!"

"Not anymore, young lady!" The voice belonged to a buff man, who scowled wickedly as he stuffed the money into his pockets.

Kaoru leaped up, enraged. She pounded her fists against the man's arm.

"Hey! Watch it!" The man growled savagely as he shoved Kaoru against the wall-hard.

The last thing Kaoru saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A Flurry of Wings-Chapter Two**

Kaoru rubbed her eyes. Where was she? She was laying on a couch, in some kind of living room. The last thing she remembered was going unconscious.

"You're awake, I see. What is your name, miss?"

Kaoru looked up, startled. A remarkably handsome young man with red hair stood over her. His lavender eyes were filled with concern. Kaoru suddenly felt dizzy. Was she…dreaming?

"Where am I? And who are you?" Kaoru blurted out.

The man smiled. "I'm Kenshin Himura. When that street thug pushed you against the wall, I thought you could use some help. I uh…taught him a little…lesson, and since you seemed to not have a home, I brought you here. If you're feeling better, would you like something to eat?"

Kaoru eyes widened. "Thanks for helping me. I'm Kaoru Kamiya. I'm sorry if I can't pay you any money for helping me, but I'll really try to repay your kindness."

"It's all right. I don't accept money from people I help. But you could help me by trying some of this soup. I'm really not a good cook, but I think its edible." Kenshin grinned as he handed Kaoru a bowl of hot, steaming soup.

Over the next two days, Kaoru felt her heart being melted by the handsome man who had rescued her, as she stayed in his small apartment. Over dinner, she found out that Kenshin was a doctor, and was thirty years old. He would have been the ideal boyfriend for the old Kaoru, but the new, homeless Kaoru refused to fall in love-not with anyone.

'Really," she said to him, "I think I should leave now. It's really not good for me to get too dependant on anyone. Thanks though."

"You're welcome to stay longer." Kenshin replied. "I don't mind."

"I really have to go. I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful. Good bye, Kenshin."

And she left.

(one year later…)

Kaoru could not concentrate on her work. It was December, close to Christmas, and everyone was eager for a break, but Kaoru couldn't help but look outside…and think of how a red-haired man had saved her on a cold winter day just like this.

Kaoru knew she shouldn't let her mind stray. She had a job now, writing newspaper articles. Her second cousin, Misao, had finally found her, and had gotten her a job. She had her own apartment now, and many friends. She should just let the past be-those days of hardship and torment were over. Besides, she only met Kenshin for two days-hardly enough for her to fall in love with him. But yet her heart told her differently. Where are you, Kaoru thought, Where are you, Kenshin?


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

**A Flurry of Wings-Chapter Three**

Note: I'm sorry if this story isn't that great. It's my first story EVER, it was really confusing. But thanks scythe 195 for being the only person who reviewed the story!

(one year before)

Kenshin watched as Kaoru Kamiya-the girl of his dreams-walked away and disappeared into a crowd. He wanted to go after her, but that would be stupid-he had only known her for two days. But his heart told him that she was the "one". And he was letting her slip away…just like Tomoe…

(back to the present)

Kenshin sighed, rubbing his eyes. Being a doctor was very exhausting. It seemed like all there was to it was PAPER WORK, PAPER WORK, and PAPER Work! Sometimes he wished he could spontaneously combust.

"Hey, Kenshin. What's up?"

A man with brown, spiky hair walked into Kenshin's office. He had a fishbone hanging from one corner of his mouth.

"Hello Sano. Did you finally get a date with Megumi?" Kenshin asked, grinning at his best friend.

"Naw. She's so…ornery…like a donkey, sometimes. I've tried everything, but she still says no. I can't believe she's a nurse here. She sure doesn't seem so "helpful"." Sano frowned, thinking.

"Megumi is a very well educated nurse. You should see her work sometimes"

"Naw, I don't have time. Remember, I have a JOB now."

"Yeah, I know…as a _janitor._ Really Sano, I think that's the reason Megumi wont go out on a date with you. "

"But a janitor is a nice, hardworking job!" Sano whined. "Ooh! WOMEN! Well, I'll meet you down at the coffee house down the street when you have your lunch break, okay?"

"Sure. Well see you there, Sano,"

Kenshin went back to work, scribbling like a maniac. When his clock finally read 12:15, he took off his white doctor coat, and headed out.

_I wish I could just stop thinking about her, _Kenshin thought, _It's been a year, and I still can't get her out of my mind. _ He walked across the street. When he looked up, he saw a truck heading right for him…and felt himself sail across the street….


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A Flurry of Wings-Chapter Four**

"It's horrible!" Misao ranted, when Kaoru returned to the apartment after work.

"Tears coursed down Misa's face and her usual, neat braid was tangled and messed up. Her skirt was dirtied and there were bags under her eyes.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked Misao, her cousin and roommate.

"Jiya lent me his truck….and I-I DROVE IT INTO A MAN CROSSING THE STREET! I didn't mean to! I really didn't!"

"You what?"

"I DROVE jiya's truck into a man! I'm a horrible, horrible girl! Shoot me! Shoot me now!" MIsao wailed pathetically.

"Misao, calm down, alright? How badly injured was the man?"

"He…..was all…bent up! And the-the doctor said he would probably be in a coma for the…the rest of his… life! And he was so hot too! I know it's wrong saying this, but he was!" Misao cried, "He had the coolest red hair and purple eyes! And now I've wrecked him up! I'm a bad, Bad girl!"

Kaoru felt her heart thumping, faster, and faster. "R-red hair, Misao? Are you sure he had red hair and purple eyes?"

_Could it be_, she thought, _Could it be him? Or was it someone else?_

"I'm sure! BOOOHHHHH! And his n-name was Kenshin…or something! And now he's in a coma just because of me! I'm stupid stupid stupid stupid!"

Kaoru felt her heart thumping. She saw stars in front of her eyes. _Kenshin! _She thought…before she fell to the floor….


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Note: Thank you to Prince Aoshi for reviewing, and once again, also to scythe 195! I love checking to see if I got any new reviews! And I'll try to use Prince Aoshi's advice and make the chapters longer!

**A Flurry of Wings-Chapter Five**

Megumi Takani tapped her fingers against the table of the office room. _Where was Dr.Kenshin, _she though worriedly. The pretty, feminine nurse shook her head of long wispy blackish hair in annoyance. Kenshin should have been back a long time ago. In fact-Megumi checked her watch-it was already 2:45, almost time for the next appointment.

"Hey, fox." Sano sauntered into the room.

"Are you here to visit anyone, or do you have an appointment?" Megumi asked bluntly.

She knew that the silly rooster-head was crazy for her, and actually, she like him too, but she didn't want him to get his hopes up.

"Well," Sano smirked, "I _do_ have an appointment. I got into a fight this morning, and my hands busted."

He held out one badly bruised hand for Megumi to see.

"So," he continued, "Where's Kenshin? He didn't meet me at lunch, and Kenshin's always so orderly."

"Well, for once, I agree with you, Sano. I have no idea where Kenshin-san could be. I was hoping you, rooster head, would know."

"Hey! For the last time, I am NOT a rooster head." Sano exclaimed loudly, scratching his head.

"Oh yeah," he continued, in a casual voice, "I wanted to ask you if you would…err…go on a date with me?"

"Really Sano…when pigs fly-" Megumi began to say when the phone on the wall began to ring.

Megumi picked it up.

"Hello? This is Doctor Kenshin Himura's office and this is Nurse Megumi Takani. The doctor is not available now. How can I help you?"

"Megumi?" came the voice of Dr. Genzai, the oldest and most experienced doctor in the hospital. "Thank God I found you. Kenshin was hit by a truck. We might have to operate on him. You should go get ready. He's in room 305."

Megumi dropped the phone, her face turning slightly pale.

"Hey, fox, what happened?" Sano asked.

"K-Kenshin..was hit by a…truck. " Megumi whispered, balling her hands into fists.

"WHAT! We gotta go see him!" Sano raced out of the room, followed by Megumi.

"Wait, you baka! You don't even know what room he's in!" Megumi shouted as she ran behind him.

With Megumi taking the lead, they hurried to room 305, where Sano flung the door open.

"Kenshin," Megumi murmured breathlessly. "Is he alright, Dr. Genzai?"

The old doctor looked up from the beside, where a still and battered form laid. The surrounding white walls gave an atmosphere of death. The doctor's wizened face broke into a concerned smile.

"Ah…Megumi. Glad you're finally here. You too, Sanosuke. Kenshin is in stable condition, but he is in a coma. I am sorry to say that Kenshin," the doctor frowned sadly, "may never wake up again."

Both Megumi and Sano were speechless.

"Alright! Who did this to Kenshin! That jerk, I'll…I'll kill him!" Sano bellowed loudly.

" I did it." A small, feminine voice whispered.

All was silent, and everyone looked to the door. Misao, stood at the doorway, head bowed and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to." Misao whimpered. "I'll understand if you don't accept this apology, but it's the best I can do."

"You did this?" Sano asked in an unbelievably calm voice. "You did this to my best friend? Why I oughta-"

"Please. Don't blame her. She didn't mean it." Kaoru said firmly, as she walked up behind Misao. "I know you're wondering why we're both here. Misao was feeling really bad, and she wanted to come apologize. And I'm her cousin and I…I know Kenshin from a long time before…I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Kamiya."

"Well, Missy, I don't think that weasel-girl's apologize should be directed at me. She should be saying that to Kenshin."

"I know, I know." Misao said somberly, her turquoise eyes blinking furiously to keep the tears from coming out.

"Is..is Kenshin alright?" Kaoru asked, her hands clasped.

"he is in stable condition. I am a nurse here." Megumi said, feeling some dislike towards the girl, yet also feeling a kind of admiration for her.

Kaoru stepped towards the bed, towards Kenshin pallid form.

Suddenly, Kenshin's mouth opened slowly and a word slipped out.

"Kaoru…" he said.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

**A Flurry of Wings-Chapter Six**

There was silence in the room. All eyes turned to Kenshin, who whispered faintly again, "Kaoru…" His eyelids flickered just a little, and closed again. Soon, he was asleep.

"Are you Kenshin's ex-girlfriend or something?" Sano asked suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

"No, in fact, I met him almost a year ago. I'm surprised he remembers me." Kaoru said, her face reddening.

"Yeahhh! I didn't kill anyone!" Misao shouted jubilantly, hoping up and down.

Suddenly, Kaoru's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Miss Kaoru Kamiya?"

"Yes, this is. Who is this?"

"Umm," the voice on the other line hesitated, "This is the City Orphanage. We found a boy that might be your brother."

"Brother?" Kaoru exclaimed, "But I don't have a brother."

"Well, half brother, anyways. After your mother died, your father remarried…before he got cancer and passed away. You were living at your grandparent's house at the time."

"Why did no one inform me of this?" Kaoru said angrily.

"We did not find out until now, Miss Kamiya. Please come to the orphanage to see if this is your brother we've found."

Kaoru hung up.

"What was it Kaoru?" Misao asked.

"I have a brother." Kaoru said.


End file.
